A unforgettable Journey with Elliot and Sarah
by Olaf2403
Summary: The bakers and Murtaughs are going on vacation and Sarah and Elliot are sharing a room together at age 14 could she become a mom
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Sarah Baker and Elliot Murtaugh story. It takes place right after Nora and Bud leave the cabin.**

Sarah POV:

Nora and bud just left with my cute little nephew Tom. We got back and decided to go swimming at the Murtagh's to celebrate. We enjoyed a nice cook out and I swim in the lake. Charlie and Annie snuck off and ended up having sex and it was the perfect distraction for Me and Elliot to escape for a bit. The whole time I was thinking he's so cute and i'm running away with him. We ran to up to Elliot's room and he locked the door so we could be alone. I go and sit on his bed.

Elliot:We can final be alone

Sarah:I know I kiss him I love you elliot

Elliot: I love you too. He holds my cheek and kisses me passionately

We kissed for a while he keeped looking down at my crotch area and I look at him and tell him remember we are only 13 and 14. He then sighed i know and I wish we were older.

Elliot's POV:

I wanted to smash her so bad but she then reminded me that we were still young. I want to see if we can do it when we all go to florida for vacation. It's going to be perfect we reserved a couple rooms because the Murtaugh's and the Baker's were going. I'm so excited because they gave Me and Sarah and Annie and Bud the duplex room. There is a door separating the rooms and we get our half all to ourselves. I was thinking all about this when we're sitting here waiting for them to come back for dinner. Finally they come back and we eat dinner and all I can think about is how tomorrow i,m going to be in Florida with the hottest girl ever. And even better its her birthday so I'll give Sarah her present when we go to bed.

Jimmy looks at Tom maybe Charlie and Annie shouldn't share a room maybe we should put them with another group than Elliot and Sarah can also have more room. They didn't think about what Elliot had in mind for vacation.

 **This was my first sorry it was so short but hopefully my next one will be better Thanks I will keep updating if u like it.**


	2. Chapter 2:Vacation

**5:00 am the bakers**

The bakers scramble to get all there stuff together and packed into the car. They remember they have 30 minutes to get to the murtaugh's. They all get into the car and Sarah was still in her Pj's as she got into the car and she forgot she swapped seats with Annie. They drive over to the Murtaugh's and there right on time. Sarah gets in with them and sits with Elliot. And they head out for a long ride.

Elliot's POV:

Holy Shit she's beautiful. Sarah in her pajamas still half asleep sits next to me. I was starting to get a boner and it was starting to show and I quickly cover it before my dad saw. We slept most of the way we were snuggling I was thinking how lucky I am to have her in my arms. I was really getting horny being around her in the car I was hoping tonight would be the night he could do it to her. We arrive and get into rooms and after we all decide to hit the waterpark before bed and Sarah decided to wear her new bikini she looked smoking hot.

Tom's POV:

I seen the way Elliot looked at Sarah and I was scared to know what he was going to do to my princess. You could tell he is one of those horny teenage boys. I regret letting her stay with Elliot so I decide to check on them often so he can't do anything bad. Jimmy says he's not horny and hormone crazy but I think different you can see it in the kid.

Jimmy's POV:

Tom is saying how my son is horny and hormone crazy and you know what i'm kinda thinking he is. I found his phone and saw his texts to his buddie and It says how much he loves and wants to have sex with Sarah Baker. I regret it too My son is going to end up knocking her up then i'm stuck with Tom forever and I honestly don't want to happen. He is also only 14 and can't be a dad and I can't be a grandpa yet.

They all head to the water park and you can tell Elliot is watching Sarah. They spend about 2 hours at the waterpark. They then go have dinner and They finally take showers and get ready for bed. In Sarah's room she finishes her shower and goes in the bedroom.

Elliot's POV: Holy Crap i'm going to be sleeping with her and I can't wait to hopefully have sex with her. Shes so hot with her dark luscious hair. I kept think about how much I love her and then she walks in the night is just getting started.


	3. Chapter 3:Our Night together

Sarah's POV:

I'm so nervous on being with him tonight. I love him a lot but I've never slept with him before. All I could think about is whether he is going to like my body or not and leave me. I really don't want him to leave me but I wore my night gown with pride hoping he would like my body.

He walked into the bedroom by me I had my tank top style night gown on with my hair down.

Elliot: Lays by her and kisses her he whispers baby I want to give you your present

Sarah: Okay what is it

Elliot: He pulls at her nightgown It's a night you will never forget

Sarah: Smiles you can take it off

Elliot: Pulls off the nightgown she only has her underwear on Elliot whispers you're beautiful Sarah and he kisses her

Sarah; Holds his cheek and ksses him I love you a lot

Elliot: Babe may I he tugs at her wet underwear

Sarah: yes you may and she spreads her legs a bit

Elliot: Pulls of her panties and his eyes widen as he seen her hairless pussy

Sarah:Looks at him and rubs his arms

Elliot: Licks her pussy and he licks all the way up her stomach

Sarah: Moans and whispers can I have your dick Elliot

Elliot: Sure baby girl he takes off his pants and out comes a big hard dick

Sarah: Her eyes widen when she see his thing. Elliot you're so big and your 15

Elliot:I know but since i've been working out it's been getting bigger and harder. I have to work out for Football and Baseball.

Sarah: Yeah I know that and she licks his dick and smiles at him

Elliot:Yes baby girl he moans and then starts to push it further into her mouth.

Sarah: Chokes a bit then she takes it out and sits on his lap and smiles you can stick it in me.

Elliot: He smiles and Sticks his dick in he then grabs her warm soft breasts they were small but perfect he thought

Sarah: What do you think of my body Elliot?

Elliot: you're perfect so perfect I couldn't ask for you another way and he kisses her neck.

Sarah:I love you so much

Elliot:I love you too

Elliot's POV:

Oh my god she's so beautiful and I can't believe what we are doing. We are finally doing it and I'm happy with it I love her so much.

Sarah's POV:

I am the luckiest girl ever I got to suck on Elliot's dick and I got some come too it was so tasty. I even got him to stick it in me it felt so amazing.

It was all going good for them until Jimmy and Tom walked in and saw that Elliot and Sarah were naked and his dick halfway in her yet.

 **That's when he totally forgot he had no protection on.**


End file.
